Diferente
by Ezaki
Summary: Spock sabe que no es justo, ni para Nyota, ni para Jim. Pero hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera se da cuando de cuando comienza, solo sabe que ya terminó de comparar a su ex novia con su actual pareja.


Star trek no es mío... y eso.

Esta es un tanto diferente a la historia que publique antes, siento que se me fueron las cabras... un poco (mucho).

Tenía ganas de hacer algo desde la perspectiva de Spock, como es la primera vez que trato de profundizar con este personaje creo que no lo hice muy bien... bueno no creo, estoy segura.

Espero que se disfrute aún así :D

* * *

Spock sentía esta indetenible necesidad de hacer comparaciones, como cuando se hace un experimento con dos especímenes y buscas las semejanzas y diferencias que arrojan los resultados de ambos; sin embargo aunque su parte científica le rogaba que lo hiciera, que comparara, su parte humana, incluso cierta parte de su naturaleza vulcana, le decía que eso no era justo; no era justo ni para Nyota, ni para Jim.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, había situaciones en el día a día en que, sin planearlo, terminaba haciendo comparaciones.

Spock pensaba que las diferencias comenzaban por el hecho de que compartía habitación con Jim, cuando nunca lo hizo con Nyota.

Con Nyota la confianza y seguridad necesarias para dormir en la misma cama todos los días… simplemente nunca alcanzó el grado necesario. Siempre sentía como si requiriera un lugar al cual regresar en el que no estuviera la esencia femenina (y encantadora, y dulce, y brillante y…) de Nyota. Sino que solo hubiera esencia de Spock, cruda y solitaria.

Pero con Jim… bueno, cuando finalmente hicieron oficial la relación y posterior a que fuera hecha pública, el capitán simplemente apareció en la puerta de su dormitorio en la Enterprise con una maleta llena de ropa y cosas como curiosos adornos que no terminaba de comprender, además de una almohada bajo el brazo y armado con una brillante (realmente, realmente brillante) sonrisa.

Y no iba a mentir (los vulcanos no mientes después de todo) y decir que la convivencia fue aceptable desde el inicio. Jim tan ilógico y humano como siempre, al parecer desconocía lo que era la higiene y aseo. Muchas peleas surgieron por su nula cooperación a la hora de limpiar.

_-Pero si todo está en donde debe estar- Decía él._

_-Según mi conocimiento sobre las costumbres humanas, un calcetín no tiene por qué estar junto al jabón en el lavamanos, ese no es su lugar-_

_-Lo puse ahí para que se secara, ¡Relájate hombre!-_

_-Estoy relajado, Jim, únicamente estoy tratando de tener una civilizada conversación para instruirte en la forma en que debes manejar el orden de tus cosas-_

_-Spock- Exclamó el hombre un tanto divertido. –Solo tú puedes hacer que algo tan simple como esto suene tan diplomático- Ah, sí, ese hombre se estaba burlando de su necesidad vulcana (y humana) de orden e higiene._

_-Jim, si no te tomas esto en serio me veré en la necesidad de pedirte que te vayas de mi habitación- Todo rastro de diversión se esfumó de las facciones del rubio siendo sustituido por una mirada dolida._

_-Creí que era "nuestra"- Expuso. Spock se preguntó la razón de la molestia del otro, no lo entendía, pero decidió que lo más lógico sería disculparse._

_-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal- habló. –Aunque no entiendo por qué estas molesto- o triste._

_Jim pasó de tener una mirada entre depresiva y molesta a reír a carcajada limpia, esa era otra cosa que no terminaba de entender del ojiazul, no se molestaba por su poca habilidad para entender las emociones humanas sino que parecía disfrutar de su ignorancia. _

_Kirk observó a Spock a los ojos y exclamó con sencillez:_

_-Spock eres un idiota- el pelinegro enarcó una ceja sin terminar de entender porque ahora había sido ofendido. –Pero ahora eres mi idiota así que tengo la obligación de intentar quitarte esa idiotez un poco- estaba a punto de explicarle a su pareja que él en definitiva no era idiota, su coeficiente intelectual… el problema era que la cercanía de Jim enlentecía su proceso neural, como justo en ese momento._

_-Esta también es mi habitación ahora- Un corto (pero intenso) beso fue lo que siguió. –Pero tienes razón- exclamó al finalizar el contacto. –Esta es también tu habitación y te prometo que voy a poner más de mi parte en eso del orden y la higiene que tanto te importan, ¿Te parece bien?- Jim sonrió y él se encontró a sí mismo imitando al rubio. –Solo no vuelvas a decir que la habitación es solo tuya-_

Los estándares de higiene de Jim seguían dejando mucho que desear, pero al menos se esforzaba por el bien de la habitación de ambos.

…

Otra diferencia era la preparación para comenzar el servicio.

Nyota se despertaba suficiente tiempo antes, se bañaba, se ponía su uniforme, cepillaba su largo cabello, se maquillaba y finalmente estaba lista.

Jim se levanta, se baña, se medio pone el uniforme y ya está. Eso sin contar que tiene bastantes dificultades para el primer paso: "Despertar". Además está el hecho de que se aprovecha de esos ojos increíblemente azules que tiene para obligarlo a bañarse con él, sin importar que Spock le diga que ya se bañó.

_-No te pasa nada si te bañas más de una vez-_

_-En realidad según investigaciones, confiables, bañarse más de una vez al día causa severos problemas en la piel que…-_

_-Spock-_

_-¿Sí?-_

_-Cállate y ven a bañarte conmigo-_

A veces se parece más a Nyota de lo que Spock puede aceptar.

…

Cuando estaban de servicio, Nyota a penas lo miraba, si Spock no tenía algún problema, Nyota lo ignoraría todo el tiempo explicándole que eso era bueno para su relación pues podrían llegar a aburrirse del otro o perjudicar la calidad de sus respectivos deberes.

Pero Jim… A Jim parece fascinarle eso de voltear cada cierto tiempo a observarlo, al principio pensaba que era porque, bueno, es su primer oficial, es lógico que el capitán lo busque para tomar decisiones, pero últimamente ya no esta tan seguro de eso. No se puede estar tan seguro cuando Jim le sonríe tan abiertamente y menos después de que el Doctor McCoy diera su opinión al respecto.

_-Jim, Por Amor de Dios, ¡Deja de coquetearle a Spock!, uno no coquetea con la hija en el funeral del padre-_

_-¿Qué?, Bones esa fue la metáfora más escalofriante que te he escuchado decir-_

Claro que eso no quería decir que Jim no fuera profesional cuando el momento lo requería, sin importar su relación, él seguía desempeñándose excelentemente.

…

Cuando Spock tenía de "esos días", en los que la muerte de su madre se volvía tan insoportable que su mitad humana salía a relucir con una intensidad absorbente y demandante, Uhura lo entendía, le preguntaba si necesitaba algo y ante su negativa lo dejaba solo luego de un corto beso.

Jim… él…

_Spock se recostó en la cama aunque no tuviera la necesidad de satisfacer demandas de su organismo por un poco de descanso. Pasaron varios minutos para que escuchara como la puerta se abría dándole paso al característico sonido que hacía Kirk al caminar._

_-Oye Spock, Scotty me contó un chiste buenísimo que creo que hasta a ti te hará mínimo sonreír- La sonrisa de Jim perdió un poco de su brillo, pero, aun así, no dejó que el gesto se desvaneciera por completo._

_El ojiazul caminó hasta él, manteniendo su posición de pie al lado de la cama. Con una lentitud y tranquilidad que aun ahora le sorprendía ver en su pareja, comenzó una suave caricia en su mejilla y aun cuando comenzó a colocarse colocaba sobre el vulcano como si él fuera un caballo, con las piernas a los costados de su cuerpo, no rompió el contacto entre su mano y la mejilla tibia de Spock._

_Suavemente Jim fue acortando la distancia entre sus rostros para finalmente unir sus frentes y comenzar a repartir besos por todo el rostro de su pareja._

_-Te Amo- exclamó apartando el zumbido que el silencio comenzaba a crear en sus oídos._

_Jim no diría nada más, no exigiría nada y no le pediría a Spock que saliera de la cama, simplemente se quedaría junto a él, dándole torpes e inocentes caricias y mantendría sus cuerpos bien unidos._

_Spock ya olvidó otras formas de sentirse confortado, realmente ya no sabe si en algún momento conoció otras._

…

Nyota era autosuficiente y completa.

Jim, Jim está roto y aunque siempre trata de ser autosuficiente, no pedir consuelo y fingir que no necesita nada de nadie mientras esconde todo detrás de una sonrisa, la verdad es otra.

Irónicamente, cuando más consuelo necesita, más se aparta de todos. Eso es algo que Spock no termina de entender.

_-Según los datos que he podido recabar, además de testimonios confiables de parte del Señor Scott y el Doctor McCoy, puedo llegar a la conclusión de que hay un 99% de probabilidades de que me estás evitando- Jim lo observó con la boca abierta._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Dije…-_

_-Te escuché la primera vez, es solo que esto es… ridículo, no te estoy evitando, estoy muy ocupado que es diferente, ahora si me disculpas…-_

_-No-_

_-¿No?-_

_-Ya no estás ocupado- de forma inesperada Tiberius se vio colocado en el hombro de su primer oficial mientras era llevado, a la fuerza, a la habitación que compartían._

_-Pero, ¿Qué haces?, ¡Spock, Bájame!- la histeria crecía más y más. – ¡Maldita sea Spock!, ¡Bájame ya!- Una vez en la habitación, el pelinegro lanzó al ojiazul a la cama sin ningún tacto.-Maldito… elfo, te aprovechas de tu súper fuerza de vulcano para…- el beso que Spock comenzó ya no permitió que dijera más nada. El tacto era lento y tierno pero lleno de pasión. Labios rozando labios y lenguas destinadas a encontrarse._

_Luego de que la caricia terminó, Jim se sentó a la orilla de la cama concentrando su mirada en el suelo, el vulcano lo imitó posicionándose a su lado._

_Jim, sin levantar la mirada, abrió los labios, pero finalmente no dijo nada, terminando solo por abrazar a Spock, enredando una de sus manos en la cabellera negra mientras sentía como el otro escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su cabeza._

_-Te amo Spock-_

_-Y yo a ti-_

…

Al comenzar la relación, Nyota se esforzaba por mostrar lo mejor de sí, por mostrar el grandioso partido que era ella; y Jim se mostró como Jim, desde el principio.

_En el momento que entro a la habitación comenzó a escuchar sonidos rítmicos que venían del baño junto con la voz de Jim, que parecía que estuviera… cantando._

_-Jim- lo llamo, al tiempo que llegaba a donde estaba el ojiazul_

_-¡…mother-father gentleman!- sinceramente no esperaba ver a su pareja moviendo las caderas y cubierto solo por una toalla. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia, Spock creyó (triste e ilusamente) que el otro se cohibiría, nada más alejado de la realidad._

_Jim comenzó a bailar más marcadamente._

_-__Gonna make you sweat,__Gonna make you wet,__You know who I am, west side- ok, podría haber regañado a Kirk de muchas maneras diferentes y hasta podría hablarle de esas reglas que acababa de romper con hacer ese "inocente" espectáculo, pero todo se fue al caño cuando Jim rozó su cuerpo con el del vulcano y puso esa sonrisa de "Soy Jim sexy Kirk, hagámoslo"._

_¿Quién era él para negarse?_

_Tal vez lanzar a Jim a la cama no fue tan buena idea, pero por la mirada que estaba recibiendo en ese momento, podía concluir que a Jim no le desagradaba aquello, y no necesitó de la lógica para esa conclusión._

…

Posiblemente la diferencia más notable es el hecho de que Nyota es una mujer y Jim un hombre.

Nyota camina con gracia, contorneando las caderas y tiene esa sensual forma de mirar por sobre el hombro, tiene el cabello largo y los ojos delineados, la piel de sus manos es suave al tacto, al igual que la de su rostro, su figura es increíble y siempre tiene esta aura de femineidad.

Jim es tosco, camina, debe decir, muy masculinamente según los estándares humanos; tiene su propia versión de observar por encima del hombro, tiene vello en bastantes partes en las que Uhura no. Su cabello es corto, sus manos ásperas y su rostro no es tan suave como el de una mujer, ni siquiera cuando se ha rasurado apenas hace minutos.

_Aunque tenían el día libre, como oficial científico que era tenía ciertas muestras que interpretar, era su deber, sin importar cuanto se quejara Jim._

_Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero la verdad es que se había apresurado y prácticamente ya había terminado, pudo haber utilizado todas las mini vacaciones que estaban teniendo para interpretarlas, pero había decidido hacerlas en un día, porque quería pasar el tiempo restante con su reciente no tan oficial pareja._

_Solo faltaba el punto final cuando escuchó la voz de Jim a sus espaldas._

_-¿Ya terminaste?- el punto fue colocado._

_-Acabo de hacerlo- explicó al tiempo que giraba su silla para observar al hombre frente a él, aunque la silla volvió a girar de inmediato y el pelinegro plantó la vista en la pantalla de nueva cuenta. –Jim-_

_-¿Si, Spock?-_

_-Agradecería que te pusieras algo de ropa, sería suficiente con ropa interior-_

_-Mírame- exigió, pero Spock siguió fingiendo que había cosas importantes en la pantalla de su computadora que requerían su atención. –Spock, mírame-_

_-¿Puedo preguntar la razón de este comportamiento?- Tal vez debería decir que para seducirlo esto no era necesario (ya se encontraba muy, muy seducido con ropa incluida)._

_Jim guardaba silencio sin moverse ni un centímetro._

_-Uhura es una mujer y yo no- Spock ladeo la cabeza no comprendiendo por donde iban los pensamientos de su capitán._

_-Puedo ser un vulcano, pero mis conocimientos sobre la anatomía de los humanos son bastante amplios como para saber que no eres una mujer, además…-_

_-Spock- lo interrumpió Jim con un tono desesperado que lo tomo por sorpresa. –Yo no tengo senos, estoy bastante seguro de que soy mucho más velludo que Uhura y no importa cuánto me gustes no voy a depilarme las piernas, soy muy consciente de que hay tres cosas que me sobran entre las piernas que, realmente espero no equivocarme, Uhura no tiene- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba como Spock finalmente se giraba para verlo. –Yo soy un hombre, no…-_

_-No una mujer- terminó Spock. –Lo sé, lo mismo te digo yo, estoy seguro de que no soy como las personas con las que has salido antes- se puso de pie, quedando a la altura de su reciente pareja que lo miraba como si recién lo estuviera descubriendo._

_-A mí me gustas hombre- una de las manos de Jim viajó hasta una de sus puntiagudas orejas. –Vulcano y todo eso… eres sexy- sonrió aunque el gesto desapareció inmediatamente._

_-Tú también me gustas Jim-_

_-¿Soy sexy?- preguntó intentando sonar juguetón, pero Spock sabía que aún se encontraba confuso y nervioso. Una oscura ceja se alzó mientras una discreta sonrisa surgía en los labios del vulcano._

_Le mostraría que tan sexy le parecía._

…

Al final de cada una de las comparaciones no es que Spock piense que Nyota es mejor en esto o que Jim lo es en aquello, Nyota fue una novia increíble y Jim está resultando ser un novio excepcional, ambos son perfectos y la verdad es que hay algo que Spock no puede comparar.

Amo a Nyota, y la amo mucho, vaya que lo hizo, pero ya no lo hace.

Ama a Jim y lo Ama mucho, vaya que lo hace.

No entiende que fue lo que fallo con Nyota, porque a veces lo piensa y trata de encontrar una respuesta, pero no la hay, a pesar de que pasaron tantas cosas juntos, y de que comparten tantos recuerdos, el amor se acabó.

Spock no tiene idea si de igual manera el amor que siente por Jim se acabará, porque Spock solo puede estar seguro cuando las conclusiones se obtienen con pensamiento lógico y en estos casos aplicar la lógica no funciona, lo ha comprobado.

Quien sabe tal vez y esto llegue a su fin y es en estos momentos en que se permite desear, aunque no esté muy seguro de si los vulcanos pueden desear, desea que esto no acabe.

Y justo allí, con Jim entre sus brazos, después de haberse entregado al otro, sintiendo su cuerpo algo pegajoso y muy agotado, puede asegurar de forma no lógica que las probabilidades de separación son de un 0%.

Y eso es algo que nunca pudo hacer con Nyota.

* * *

Me gustaría saber que opinan después de leer esto. Lo agradecería.

Por último Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. :)


End file.
